firefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlottetown Fire Department (Prince Edward Island)
History In 1995, two suburban fire departments, the Parkdale Fire Department and Sherwood Fire Department were merged with the CFD. Parkdale's fire station was closed and the trucks distributed among the remaining two stations. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Station 1' - 89 Kent Street :Engine 1 - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1050/650) (SN#M00-1061) :Rescue 1 - 2018 Pierce Saber / Maxi Métal walk-around heavy rescue :Engine 2 - 2003 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab (1050/1000) (SN#M03-15415) :Ladder 2 - 2013 Pierce Velocity (2000/300/60F/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#26393) :Engine 5 - 1989 Ford CF8000 / Hub (840/1000) (SN#1664) :Support Unit 1 (Fire Chief) - 2017 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 :Support Unit 2 (Deputy Fire Chief) - 2017 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 :Support Unit 3 (Fire Prevention) - 2006 Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 :Support Unit 4 (Fire Inspector) - 2018 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 HD 4x4 :Rescue Boat 1 (FRC) - 2004 20' Zodiac 120HP boat 200 gpm Pump & Deckgun (docked at Peakes Quay ) :Utility D 1 - District 1 Chief Dodge Ram :Ice/Water Rescue 1 ' - Rapid Deployment Craft (RDC) Oceanid & Rescue Sled :'Parade Unit - 1916 Federal Chemical Fire Engine 1 :Parade Unit - 1929 LaFrance Type 145 Fire Engine (600/40) :Parade Unit - 1942 Bickle Seagrave Pumper 'Station 2' - 152 St. Peters Road :Ladder 1 - 1996 E-One Hurricane / Superior (1050/200/100' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1612) :Tanker 1 - 2011 Freightliner M2-112 / Metalfab (420PTO/3000) :Rescue 2 - 2001 International 4700 / Metalfab walk-around heavy rescue/snuffer (CAFS/200) :Engine 3 - 2011 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1250/862) :Engine 4 - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab (1050/2250) (SN#M03-14985) :Engine 6 - 1993 E-One Sentry / Superior (1050/800) (SN#SE 1338) :Utility D 2 - District 2 Chief Dodge Ram :Rehab Trailer - 2007 Haulmark - Special Operations :ATV Rescue 1 - 2007 Polaris Ranger 6x6 ATV off-road rescue (100/100) :SERV 1 - Snow Emergency Response Vehicle 2007 Polaris Snowmobile & Rescue sled :Ice/Water Rescue 2 - Rapid Deployment Craft (RDC) Oceanid & Rescue Sled :Metro Fire Prevention E23 - Mini Engine 23 (Educational) converted shuttle cart FD built 'Retired Apparatus' :2003 GMC Sierra 3500 / Lantz walk-around rescue :2001 GMC Sierra 1500 utility :1992 Ford F-600 / Tibotrac walk-in heavy rescue :1989 Ford L8000 / Almac tanker (250/3200) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault / G. LeBlanc refurb (840/250/85' midship) (SN#T-84-144) :1983 GMC Brigadier / Krohnert tanker (250/3500) (Sold to North Shore Rural Community Fire Company (Prince Edward Island)) :1981 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (840/600) (retired 2011) :1981 International CO1950B / Donaco pumper (840/800) (SN#81124) (Sold to Tidnish Bridge Fire Department) :1979 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (sold to PEIFFA Fire School) :1975 GMC / King pumper (625/1000) (SN#74064) :1973 GMC Value Van / Thibault :1972 Ford C / King tanker (420/1500) (SN#72020) :1968 Ford / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1968 Ford C / King pumper (840/?) (SN#67044) (Sold to Eastern Kings Fire Department) :1961 Thibault AWIT aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Last seen as an exhibit at Rainbow Valley Amusement Park, now closed) :1957 Thibault AWIT pumper :1950 GMC / Marsh pumper (500/300) :1948 Ford F-455 / LaFrance ladder truck Future Plans The City of Charlottetown purchased land on Malpeque Road for a new Station 2 in June 2017. 'External Links' *Charlottetown Fire Department *Charlottetown Fire Department Facebook page 'Station Map' Category:Queens County, Prince Edward Island Category:Departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating LaFrance apparatus Category:Departments operating Lantz apparatus Category:Departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:Prince Edward Island departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Almac apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Tibotrac apparatus